Sweet Dreams
by Anonymous Girl Gamer
Summary: Peach is mad at Mario after his behaviour on the Moon. Oh yes, she's definitely mad. What will it take for her to forgive him as the Odyssey flies home?


**Hi! Like my story** ** _Used_ this is based on the _Super Mario Odyssey_ ending, however, while _Used_ focused on what Peach had done wrong, this one is entirely Peach's view of what happened and focuses more on what Mario did wrong, but also very little on herself too. It's somewhat more lighthearted, I suppose, and it's just another of the many opinions on the ending that I decided to write about. This is what I imagine would have happened in the Odyssey ship as it flew home. Oh, and it's also based on something I noticed in the game... I don't want to spoil it so I'll tell you what it is at the end!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and the plot of Super Mario Odyssey belong to Nintendo and witho** **ut them, this fic wouldn't have been possible.**

* * *

Her gloved hands were clasped on her silvery-white wedding dress, her head still in a whirl from the incidents of that day. A heavy sigh escaped her lips; this kidnapping was not one she was going to forget any time soon. Her large blue eyes drifted to where Cappy and Tiara were asleep, cuddled up to each other on the bed. Poor kids... they must be exhausted. Tiara hadn't stopped talking of her beloved big brother during their... ahem... "experience"... so it was clear that they were very close.

Her smile faded as her gaze fell on Mario, sitting on his own armchair, staring straight ahead with an expression she couldn't read. Sadness, perhaps? Anger at her? Anger at himself? Maybe a mix of the three? Maybe none at all, who knew?

They hadn't spoken since they'd entered the Odyssey. And no wonder. How he'd treated her that time was presumptuous and plain odd for him, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to see him in the same way again. The sight of her captor and her hero behaving in the exact same way, shoving each other and pushing flowers in her face, was bewildering to say the least. The fact that Mario had thought it a good idea to propose to her at all, just after saving her from a forced marriage to Bowser, was strange and again, out of character. She'd felt as if she was looking at a stranger, not the funny Italian man she'd known for years. For her, the whole proposal was quite disappointing. She'd envisioned Mario popping the question for so long, and this was when and how he'd decided to go about it? Really? Couldn't he at least have waited a few days?

She turned her head away. Any other time and she would have said yes without even thinking about it. Any time but now. Why oh why did he have to pick tonight? Mario had his faults like every person did, but she hadn't known that tactlessness was one of them. Or idiocy. Yes, he was an idiot. A tactless, unthinking, impulsive idiot. Sweet, funny and lovable. But an idiot nonetheless. An idiot she couldn't help loving despite what had happened...

" _Stop it Peach,_ " she scolded herself. " _You're supposed to be mad at him, remember?_ "

Yes, she did remember. As she glanced at him once more, she did her best to harden her heart as he now snored softly, his head nodding, his cheeks flushed with sleep. And he definitely didn't look in the least bit cute.

Stop it.

He fell asleep fairly quickly, she thought angrily. He could have stayed up for her, he could have apologised for what he'd done, yet here he was, snoring his head off in the space of five minutes and oblivious to her watching him.

Stop it!

She was not a trophy; neither did she deserve to be treated like one. She was disgusted with him; how dare he assume she'd say yes after all she'd gone through? How dare he ruin what should have been the best moment in her life, apart from actually marrying Mario, of course? Not that she wanted to be with him anymore. She didn't want someone who was more focused on beating his rival than her happiness, she wanted a man who put her first in everything he did. Fighting like two children... what on earth was he thinking?

But... he didn't mean it...

He should have known better.

She didn't really want to stop their relationship...

Oh yes she did.

She loved Mario every other day, why should she let one moment of stupidity on his part change her mind?

"Stop it!" she said out loud. She put a hand to her mouth, hoping nobody would wake up because of her... oh no, no... Phew. Apart from Cappy groaning, everyone remained fast asleep.

She decided to look around the Odyssey to occupy her mind with other things. Wow, he'd sure done this place up well... She tiptoed to where Mario was sleeping, and gathered up the brochures, flicking through them. So these were all the places he'd travelled through, just so he could save her yet again... Hmmm, maybe she'd consider going on holidays to these places with her new friend Tiara... but this time it'd be on her own terms. They were all so beautiful, based on what she'd seen of them. Well, maybe not the Ruined Kingdom. But still, it might make an interesting trip...

She put them back where they were, and examined all of the souvenirs. A butterfly mobile. A T-Rex model. A golden statue in the shape of Mayor Pauline.

"Pauline..." she said quietly with a grimace. So he'd been to the Metro Kingdom and bought a statue of his ex out of his own money, instead of spending the time it took to get it on rescuing her. Who knew, maybe he'd even met her in person before her wedding to Bowser. They got along well, too well in Peach's opinion, who'd have preferred if he just forgot about her. Though she was sure he didn't love Pauline anymore. But still... ugh... Pauline... why did her statue have to be here... eww... so out of place here... so tacky, it wasn't even real gold... why did this even bother her, she was supposed to hate Mario...

She tried to put it out of her mind as she stepped towards the square window and watched the clouds go by. They had a soothing effect on her rattled nerves, and she found herself feeling a bit calmer. It was truly fascinating how this ship could drive itself, and the speed at which it was going. At this rate, they should be back in the Mushroom Kingdom in less than an hour!

"Ah, spaghetti..."

The Princess froze in fright. Phew, it was just Mario muttering in his sleep. She had no idea he did that...

"Ravioli... mamma mia..."

Her frown returned. Of course he only cared about his stupid stomach. Maybe it was for the better if they weren't married if he liked his precious spaghetti and his beloved ravioli more than her.

She went back to her black armchair, slumping into the soft beige cushioning. Was there any point in sleeping? No, maybe not. Perhaps she'd just rest her eyes for a bit while she waited...

...

No. What if she didn't wake up in time? She yawned. Did it really matter if she woke up or not? She closed her eyes again. She was so tired, she could hardly wait to return to her warm bed...

"Peachy...?"

Her eyes flew open. Did... Did Mario just say her name...?

"Ah, Peachy... ha ha... Peachy..."

Her heart beat a little faster in her chest. She looked at Mario, smiling in his sleep, and knew she couldn't stay mad at him any longer. He must love her and care about her too if he dreamed of her, said her name in his sleep, called her by her nickname, and smiled on top of it all. Happy tears formed in her eyes. He was stupid, immature and infuriating at this moment in time... but he loved her. And she loved him.

She'd never really thanked him for saving her that day.

She tiptoed towards him, bent down, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She couldn't help a smile as he stirred and chuckled slightly. Maybe she was kissing him in his dreams too, who knew? She hoped so.

"Thank you Mario," she whispered. "Thank you. And I love you. No matter what."

* * *

 **So there it is! Among other things, I think the worst thing Peach did was not thanking him (something she always, always did was say thank you, even if there was no kiss), so I rectified that here. Also, relating to the thing I noticed in the game... that was the fact that not only does Mario talk about different types of pasta in his sleep, he also mutters Peach's name and chuckles. I thought that was super cute, and thus, this fic was written! And maybe Mario did fall asleep a little too quickly, but he falls asleep quickly in the game too, so it's not that unrealistic. Please review!**


End file.
